Estúpido muérdago
by Mao Kyoku Kon
Summary: Estúpido Potter, tan guapo, lindo, y mío; Estúpida yo, por ceder ante su encanto; y lo más importante: Estúpido muérdago, por aparecer y comprometerme a besarlo...


_****__Estúpido muérdago. _

* * *

_Me llamo Lily Evans, tengo diecisiete años de edad, estoy en último curso en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería y estoy deliberando si mato o no a Remus. La razón por la que quiero matar a mi mejor amigo tiene nombre y apellido. ¡JAMES POTTER! _

_Verán, todo fue muy rápido como para darme cuenta; Uno de los compinches de Potter llamado Sirius Black invitó a Marlene a una posada navideña, a ella le fascina el tal _Canuto _pero no ha accedido a ser su novia por una sencilla razón, Es Demasiado Mujeriego._

_Sea como sea, la fiesta no es de él, es del condenado Potter, quien me invitó a mí; yo no quería ir en un principio pero Marlene insistió hasta que me convenció de ir. A decir verdad no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo terminé accediendo a acompañar a Marlene pero ahora estoy comenzando arrepentirme. Y lo peor del caso es que me gusta estar aquí…_

_Ok, creo que estoy divagando demasiado. Voy a comenzar a contar mi historia._

.

**Disclaimer. El universo de "Los merodeadores" de J. K. Rowling no me pertenece, de ser así, ya habría como tres libros de ellos.**

**En fin, disfruten este One-Shot navideño.**

**.**

Lily le entregó el abrigo a un muy feliz elfo doméstico que sonrió ampliamente cuando la pelirroja le dio las gracias. Aunque a decir verdad parecía estar acostumbrado a recibirlas pues no se sorprendió ni hizo reverencias exageradas.

–Oye. –Dijo Marlene en tono casual dándole su bufanda. – ¿Cómo te tratan los Potter?

–Como a una mascota.

– ¿Qué? –Exclamó Lily escandalizada.

–Me alimentan, me dejan ducharme, me dan cariño, creo que tratan mejor a Coin que a Daisy.

– ¿Quién es Daisy? –Exclamó Lily contrariada.

–El Perro señorita.

– ¿Eres feliz?

–Mucho señorita, y también libre.

– ¿Entonces por qué trabajas para los Potter?

–Oh, no, no trabajo para ellos, los ayudo y ellos me dan galeones por ello y me dejan vivir aquí y comer con ellos, incluso me invitan a la mesa.

– ¿Lo ves? No son malos. –Exclamó triunfal Marlene cuando Coin se fue.

– ¿Por qué lo llamaron _moneda_?

– ¿Qué, Coin? Solo los Potter saben, pero si quieres le pregunto a Sirius.

– ¿Ah, ya lo tuteas?

– ¿Y eso qué? –Del fondo se escuchó la melodía de un piano y muchos de los presentes se reunieron en torno a él para escuchar a quien tocaba. Lily no tardó en reconocer una melodía y sintió el corazón yéndosele a los pies.

(www. YouTube .*com /watch?v=H2-1u8xvk54&feature=related)

Cuando hubo tocado las últimas notas y después de los muchos aplausos, una chica exclamó – ¿Por qué esa pieza?

–Sí, cuéntanos James. –Secundó otro.

–Sí Cornamenta. –Exclamó Canuto claramente insinuando algo. –Cuéntanos.

James le dedicó una mirada iracunda a su amigo pero luego volvió la atención a los invitados. – ¿Qué hay que saber? Me gusta esa pieza.

– ¿No hay nada que te haya llevado a aprendértela?

–No. –Mintió con completo descaro. Aunque luego sintió que mentir no era lo mejor y rectificó. –Bueno… Antes de salir de vacaciones, merodeando por el castillo, di con una sala en la que una mujer bailaba una pieza de ballet. Era el ser más hermoso que hubiera visto hasta ése momento y giraba en las puntas de sus pies haciendo bailar los volados de su vestido. Un ventanal a sus espaldas no me permitía ver su rostro y entonces, el sol comenzó a descender, pero ella terminó de danzar y cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia… tomó su varita y me estampó la puerta en la cara. –Todos soltaron exclamaciones de decepción y Lily estaba comenzando a ponerse roja de coraje, Marlene trató de tomarle la mano pero ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

– ¡No es posible! –Exclamó pensando estar lo suficientemente lejos pero James igual la escuchó y salió tras ella.

– ¡Evans!

– ¡No me hables Potter!

–Pero Evans, espera. No te puedes ir si acabas de llegar.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, él le tomó la muñeca y la obligó a girar para verlo.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de mí?

– ¿Así cómo?

–Así. –Exclamó agitando las manos sin saber qué decir o cómo explicarse, demasiado exasperada para poder hablar. –Como si fuera… una especie de… ¡Ay, yo qué sé! –Gritó dándose la vuelta rumbo al armario de los abrigos. James aprovechó ese momento y se fue a la puerta, donde esperó a que Lily saliera.

Se paró de espaldas a una contrapuerta y cuando escuchó pasos acelerados saltó exclamando. –Si crees que te puedes ir sin darme una explicación… –Pero al ver que en realidad le gritaba a una pareja que lo miraban atónito, cambió su expresión.

–Íbamos a comprar un par de bebidas…

–Oh. –Murmuró sacando, sin contarlos, unos cuantos sickles de su bolsillo y entregándoselos. –Si van a la tienda que está a la vuelta, díganles que van de parte de Potter y compren otras dos de lo que compren.

–No puedo creer que los muggles te acepten nuestras monedas.

–Ya ven, soy James Potter. –Bromeó a la ligera. Dejó irse a sus invitados e inmediatamente se ocultó de nuevo esperando no fallar ésta vez. Sin embargo, los murmullos de Lily la delataron y él saltó abrazándola. Al pegar sus labios contra su coronilla y ver que en efecto era su cabellera, él se retiró un poco de ella y la miró a los ojos. –Estaba diciendo la verdad. Es así como yo te veo ¿Por qué no quieres creerme Evans?

– ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Eres un idiota que siempre está tratando de ligarse a las chicas guapas de la escuela y que se cree…

– ¡¿Me has visto alguna vez besar a otra chica?! –Exclamó zarandeándola por los hombros. – ¿Me has visto salir con alguien que no sean los merodeadores? Porque de ser así me retracto de todas las palabras de amor que te haya dedicado y nunca más sabrás de mí.

Lily vio la sinceridad en los ojos de James y se sintió como una pésima persona.

Marlene vio la escena conmovida y con cuidado apuntó su varita hacia arriba de la cabeza de ambos pero Sirius la sorprendió.

– ¿Qué haces? –Murmuró en su oído.

– ¿Con qué hechizo apareces muérdago?

–Es uno no verbal. –Comentó agitando la mano llamando la atención de Remus.

El aludido llegó a medio trote y miró a Sirius cómplice. – ¿Muérdago?

–Sí sabes.

Remus agitó la varita y una ramita de muérdago apareció sobre sus cabezas.

_Vi la sinceridad en aquellos ojos oscuros y no pude evitar sonreír con melancolía, hacía meses que lo sabía, me gustaba James Potter, más que cualquier muchacho con el que hubiera salido alguna vez, más que el mismo Severus, más de lo que nunca estuve dispuesta a admitir… y entonces levantó la vista y sonrió apuntando con el dedo a una ramita de muérdago suspendida en el aire. _

_Giré la cabeza buscando a Marlene, seguro tendría que ver con esto, pero a James ni le importó enterarse dado que tomó mi rostro y me jaló hacia él._

_No pude evitar pensar en lo estúpida que había sido, no podía admitir que me gustaba, no ahora, ya no._

_Estúpido Potter, tan guapo, lindo, y mío; Estúpida yo, por ceder ante su encanto; y lo más importante: Estúpido muérdago, por aparecer y comprometerme a besarlo, aunque pensándolo bien, estará aquí con él, sentir que me protegerá, saber que sus brazos no me permitirán caer ahora que me siento desmayar, el sabor de sus labios y…_

_¡ESTÚPIDO MUÉRDAGO!_

_._

_._

**Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Felices fiestas a todos!**


End file.
